


Work Song

by BrokenIto



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John spent a night in the mill house on his own</p><p>All written in Chinese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Song

你永远也不能指望康斯坦丁把自己的生活调理好。他会不眠不休地研究上一个咒语一整天，直到半夜才觉得饥肠辘辘，于是顺理成章地把那双满蘸着盐巴的手往冰箱里一伸。他没洗过澡所以上身依然穿戴得整整齐齐，下身却可笑地只有一条短裤。

炉火还烧着，整个房子里都充斥着那种催人入睡的暖意。查斯临走之前往冰箱里塞了三份外卖和一些速食沙拉，虽然康斯坦丁太太和康斯坦丁先生的感情生活一直起伏不定，但可见"她"一时半会也不打算让他饿死。约翰往蔬菜丛上淋满商品自带的色拉酱，拧开一瓶啤酒后重重地往沙发上一躺，将两条光裸的腿摊上了桌板。

他看着自己的两只脚出神，不，他确实很自恋但还没有这方面的兴趣爱好。查斯在的话一定会叫他把袜子穿上，泽德倒是完全不打算干涉他的个人生活习惯。她只会摇摇头，兀自走进冥想屋，喀地一下关上门。多棒的姑娘啊。

说真的，把袜子穿上?约翰给自己倒上一大杯。那会让他看起来就像刚刚偷完情衣服穿到一半的冒失鬼的，先穿裤子再穿袜子，你就是个正常人，先穿袜子再穿裤子……哦少数女人会这么做，那个职业装里穿了一整套蕾丝黑吊带袜的妞。 深吸一口丝卡，他把自己往沙发里陷了陷，满足地发出一声长叹。噢她可真是妙不可言。

手表自顾自地走着;磨坊里不分白天黑夜，康斯坦丁的混乱作息更是让他早已失去了时间感。

查斯正在陪他可爱的女儿和妻子，明天早上他会给她梳个辫子，一起听听布娃娃的心跳，接着愉快地跟芮妮在门口吻别，然后他就会开着那辆该死的出租车回到约翰一团乱的生活里来;泽德则正在他身后的一间屋子里酣睡，哦贾斯柏的屋子隔音效果很好，除非他大喊"失火了!"不然她一定会安安稳稳地睡到天亮，再用那对甜甜的琥珀色眼睛询问他是不是又在沙发上窝了一宿。

所以，他打了个呵欠，这里就只有我跟你了，盖里他妈的莱斯特。

你身边的人都会因你而死，无一例外。恶魔对着他宣告，就像烟盒包装上在宣传吸烟有害一样，可他都这么吸了好多年了，除了重感冒和肋骨断裂外从来没什么真正危及到性命的伤病找上门来。有一次午夜老爹甚至搞到了他吐出来的痰，不过就连这位声名在外的巫毒教父也没能成功地在他身上多钻几个孔。多年以来环绕在身边的尼古丁和焦油似乎对他有了强烈的感情，为他挡下了各种内在的严症酷疾，就像某位恶魔曾经做的那样。

哈哈哈哈，他干笑。

镜子里的莱斯特在数他抽剩的烟头。

你们本来都有机会找到生命里的终极目标，认识一个可爱的男孩或者女孩，成家，愿意的话生他妈的一堆小崽子，守着电视机和燃气账单，抱怨下汽油价又往上飙了几个子儿，再老了点就变成石碑下的花肥。

可是你们都没有。约翰揉了揉眼睛。

他换了个姿势，按灭烟卷，嘴里廉价沙拉味同嚼蜡。

莱斯特数完了烟头，他坐立不安，最后选择抱着自己的左胳膊在扶手处缩成一团。戒断反应，康斯坦丁迷迷糊糊地看着他想，将酒瓶对那个方向抬了抬，伙计，你当初就不该踩进这滩浑水里的，还想喝一杯吗？

他快要睡着了。

炉火噼啪。

他也确实睡着了。

第二天早晨，泽德在沙发上找到了整张脸埋在了沙拉碗里的约翰。


End file.
